


(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 7 - Dia lliure

by Patatatxan



Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [7]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, M/M, QUE HE ACABAT LA SETMAANAAAAA, a3 rarepairs week, crec que cap de tots els fics va de la relació ja feta...., lol, pre-relació, quin desastre., sembla que no sé escriure coses on els personatges ja estiguin en una relació
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: El Guy i el Citron, un capvespre i un diàleg banal.-Espòilers de la part 8, òbviament-
Relationships: Citron/Guy (A3!)
Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830250
Kudos: 2





	(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 7 - Dia lliure

La llum crepuscular té reflexos de colors inusuals al balcó. El Guy suposa que hauria de dir que el color és maco, preciós, captivador, algun cop fins i tot creu que ha llegit corprenedor. La llista d'adjectius inútils es més llarga del que es pensa i el seu primer impuls és agrair-ho al _software_ que li han implantat que fa que les seves habilitats lingüístiques siguin força competents.

Fa poc que sap que ha de deixar d'explicar-se a si mateix en termes d'androide. És un ésser humà, signifiqui el que signifiqui això, però tot i que no és ben bé un problema lingüístic, encara li costa saber què hauria de pensar quan veu una posta de sol.

Quina és la reacció natural a un paisatge com aquest? Què és natural? És alguna cosa que ha perdut en el procés d'esdevenir la màquina perfecta? L'havia tingut en algun moment? Abans de tot plegat hagués estat capaç de dir alguna cosa sense pensar-hi? O sempre ha estat defectuós, d'alguna manera?

Defectuós, poden els humans ser defectuosos o és un problema de la seva retòrica massa ancorada en termes propis dels androides?

Sembla que les crisis existencials quan descobreixes que la teva vida és una mentida són més intenses del que podria esperar-se. El Guy s'ho pren amb bastant humor, o tant humor com pot tenir algú amb el rostre completament seriós quan diu alguna de grossa. Suposa que és difícil d'entendre per la resta quan ni ell s'entén però mentrestant segueix empanant-se amb els colors inusuals i les reflexions sense sentit.

—No m'agraden els _collvespres_ —el sorprèn la veu del Citronia apareixent del no-res al seu costat.

—Collvespres? Citronia, ho sento però no... —es queda pensant uns segons i fa la connexió adequada— Capvespres, de veritat?

—Això mateix! —diu el Citronia animat com sembla sempre que inventa noves paraules o les canvia per d'altres que no signifiquen el que creu.

Quan sent parlar en japonès al Citronia, sense saber mai si la quantitat d'errors que fa són volguts o no, pensa que aquest home que té al davant no és ben bé aquell que va conèixer fa tants anys. Podria dir que és una qüestió de sentir-lo parlar dubitativament i amb errors, però a vegades li sembla que, des que es va presentar amb aquell “Citron” com a forma d'identificar-se, és difícil fer-lo encaixar amb la imatge del seu Citronia.

Però no només el Citronia, sembla que des que ha entrat a la _Mankai Company_ tot va així. Companys que es presenten d'una manera i que després no tarden en revelar-se més complexes, peces i més peces que s'encarrega d'intentar encaixar com pot però mai acaben ni de fer veure la imatge completa ni d'encaixar del tot. Podria ser frustrant però el cert és que sap que li acabarà agafant el gust d'una manera o una altra.

—Podem parlar la nostra llengua, si t'és més fàcil.

I diu “nostra” i no sap ben bé que significa. Nostra de qui? Del Citronia i el Guy androide? D'alguna part d'ell que porta tota la vida parlant-la? Li agradaria poder dir amb fermesa que el japonès o el zahrà, qualsevol dels dos, són la seva llengua, però el cert és que es fa difícil de saber què pot vincular als possessius i quina de les dues llengües hauria de ser seva quan les dues formen part de qui és.

—Ens hauríem d'acostumar a parlar en japonès, potser així podrem entendre'ns per fi com amics, no?

—Amb una llengua nova?

—Bé, no sé si ho és, de nova per a tu.

—Tot em resulta nou, últimament.

El Citronia sembla perdut en pensaments mirant el capvespre que ha dit que no li agraden. Els seus ulls calidescopien. Potser se li ha enganxat això de fer errors lingüístics però el cert és que no sap com anomenar aquestes llumenetes i reflexos, no sap perquè la imatge del calidoscopi sembla que s'escau força per descriure'l. Potser té algun record positiu vinculat a jugar amb aquella joguina absurda? Potser té a veure aquest utilitzar les paraules de forma semblant a com les utilitza l'Arisugawa? El pensament el desconcerta.

—Per què odies els capvespres?

—No ho sé, potser només volia fer-me el dramàtic.

Se'l queda mirant i es queda una estona pensant que potser entre tota la gent que intenta entendre, el Citronia, qui hauria de ser el més comprensible ni que sigui per la pila d'anys que fa que es coneixen, segueix sent un misteri inescrutable. Sempre hi ha una volta més al que diu, el dubte si bromeja o ho diu seriosament, les ganes de jugar i alhora aquella mena de melangia que l'envolta de tant en tant. Potser s'ho imagina, potser són efectes secundaris d'intentar compensar la seva vida com androide o fins i tot els intents d'entendre-ho tot propis de la seva vida com a tal, no ho sap, però està segur de tenir suficient curiositat per continuar insistint:

—De veritat?

—La vinguda de la nit, a vegades, em fa pensar en el meu país.

El Citronia té un lloc que pot dir seu, però alhora ha decidit fer-ne propi un altre. Potser tenen alguna cosa en comú.

—L'enyores?

—Mai m'hauria imaginat que arribaria un dia que parlaríem de sentiments.

—Ara som amics, no? —i no pot evitar que el seu to de veu soni més dubitatiu del que pretén.

—Sí, som amics.

I tot i que vol sonar sincer sembla que encara s'interposen massa anys per mig de no entendre's, per tal que ara, del no-res, tot flueixi com els hi agradaria. Vol pensar que tenen anys per davant, que ara ja no són príncep i servidor, que les coses han canviat el suficient per tornar a començar però encara els dubtes són massa físics i tota conversa sembla que s'entrebanca.

—Llavors algun dia voldria tornar a veure gessamins amb tu, aquest cop com amics.

—Guy... Encara ho recordes? —i el somriure amb el qual ho diu té alguna cosa que fa que el Guy tingui ganes de seguir intentant entendre'l.

—Sí, clar, al cap i a la fi recordo tot el que em diuen.

—Segueixes sent igual d'inútil, eh? —diu el Citronia però recobreix la paraula inútil de tanta dolçor que no sembla que pugui ser un insult com potser li ha sonat altres cops— Ara que hauria estat bé que diguessis que les meves paraules tenien algun significat especial.

Té ganes de dir-li que sí, que efectivament, que tots els records que té amb ell tenen importància, que han passat massa temps junts i que els seus mots tot tenen un lloc especial, que quan el va deixar i va marxar al Japó seguien ressonant per la seva ment com si volgués recompondre'l a base de fragments.

Però alhora no sap si és cert, si això pot ser una emoció d'algun tipus o si simplement és el seu costum de guardar totes les paraules del seu mestre com ordres importants.

Li agradaria poder desaprendre tota la seva configuració robòtica però alhora tem que perdria una part massa important si ho fes així que suposa que ha de viure en els “entres”.

—Crec que encara em queda molt per aprendre però espero que tinguis paciència per ensenyar-me.

El Citronia sembla un moment sorprès però somriu i assenteix.

El Guy no té els adjectius correctes ni per pensar el capvespre ni pel somriure d'aquest home, no sap si les seves emocions són naturals o s'està obligant a sentir-les, però no pot evitar pensar que li agradaria que el moment s'estirés i que pogués seguir observant totes les variacions de llum en el seu rostre.

**Author's Note:**

> Que he acabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!  
> YEEEEEEEEEI!  
> que ja ho donava per perdut i avui pensava que no publicava res!  
> SOC LLIUREEEEEEE.  
> Ja paro amb les majúscules, lol. En fi, ha estat curiós i estressant, no us diré que no.  
> Hi ha una part de mi que encara té l'espineta clavada perquè no he acabat d'escriure sobre massa idees que tinc per culpa d'aquest joc però les ganes d'escriure ara són... zero... lol. Potser algun dia continuo amb l'Azuhoma, qui sap. Potser mai haha.  
> Pd: per cert el Citron crec que el shipejo amb massa gent, com la Izumi que deia l'altre dia lol.  
> Si has llegit això o algun altre fic o el que sigui, gràcies pel temps haha.  
> Vagi bé!


End file.
